


Visiting Abigail

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protective Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Will and Hannibal visits Abigail and talk about Jack Crawford.-“I believe you’re underestimating exactly how much I would do for you, simply because you asked me, Mažasis.”-Hannibal is 48 and Will is 36
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Visiting Abigail

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

It had become normal during the pass week for him and Hannibal to spend their evenings in Abigail’s hospital room.

They would meet up at home to eat dinner together and then they would drive to the hospital.

Sometimes Hannibal would read out loud to Abigail, Will had always thought that his husband’s voice was very calming and just like when Will was a child, Hannibal’s voice would put him to sleep every time.

Other times they would talk or just sit in silence, enjoying each other’s presence.

Today they had been sitting in silence, each one lost to their own thoughts, until Will spoke.

“Jack thinks Abigail helped her dad kill those girls.” Will said quietly, eyes still on Abigail.

“And he would be right.” Hannibal answered before looking over at Will. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him that Hobbs was killing alone and then I distracted him.” Will answered, looking back at Hannibal. “ you told me that you feel protective of Abigail, how far does your protectiveness go?”

“You want me to kill Jack Crawford to protect Abigail from jail?” Hannibal asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

“No, I don’t want to kill Jack yet. It’s not the right time besides you find Jack way to interesting to kill him now anyway.” Will answered.

“I believe you’re underestimating exactly how much I would do for you, simply because you asked me, Mažasis” Hannibal said seriously, not a hint of teasing in his tone.

“You would deny your own curiosity just because I asked you to?” Will asked.

“Of course I would Will. You should already be aware of that fact.” Hannibal said, slightly offended.

“I need to know how you truly feel about Abigail, that you’re not just going along with this because you think that’s gonna make me happy.” Will said with a hard tone. He didn’t want to argue with Hannibal but sometimes his husband was just to caught up in his games.

“I feel that she is ours, almost similar to how I felt when I meet you the first time, yet so different. I imagine that this is much like what a parent would feel.” Hannibal answered honestly.

“Good.” Will answered before he turned his head to look at Abigail once again.

“Then what are you planning to do with Jack?” Hannibal asked curiously.

“I’m going to ask him to come to dinner one of these days and then you’re going to convince him of Abigails innocence.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“It will. Jack holds a lot of respect for you. I’m sure he thinks you can walk on water but if it against all odds should fail I guess we could always eat him then.” Will answered and gave Hannibal an almost feral smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
